wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Bartza
Munbach, Lungary |image = annabartza.png |caption = Bartza in 2018. |Occupation = Model ∙ beauty pageant titleholder |Height = 5 ft 10 in (177 cm) |Education=Munbach Cathedral School |School=University of Munbach |Hair = Brown |Eyes = Brown |Titles = Miss Munbach 2018 Miss Lungary 2018 |Competitions = Miss Lungary 2018 (Winner) Miss Intercontinental 2018 (TBA)}} Anna Elzabeta Bartza (born 13 February 1994) is a Lungarian model and beauty pageant titleholder who was crowned Miss Lungary 2018. She was previously crowned Miss Munbach 2018. Bartza will represent Lungary in Miss Intercontinental 2018. Life and career Early life and education Bartza was born in Munbach on 13 February 1994 to parents Aleksander and Katalina Bartza (née Zharuszeva). Her parents are immigrants from Samara, and their original surname is Barca. Aleksander and Katalina moved to Lungary following Samara gaining their independence in 1990. Her father is a manual laborer, while Katalina works as a secretary. Bartza has one younger brother, Aleks, who was born in 1997. She was raised in the Zauf neighborhood of Lower Munbach. Bartza began schooling in 2000, attending a local primary school in Zauf. During primary school, Bartza struggled with learning Lungarian, as she had only previously spoken Samaran and Kashan with her family. Eventually, she went on to graduate in 2006, and later graduated from secondary school in 2010. Following her graduation, Bartza received admission to Munbach Cathedral School, one of the most prestigious gymnasiüm in Lungary. In her final year, she focused her coursework on international law. Bartza graduated from high school in 2013, and served as vice president of her graduating class. She went on to attend the University of Munbach, where she will graduate with her law degree in 2019. Bartza began modeling professionally while a university student. Pageantry Bartza first began her pageantry career while taking part in Miss Munbach 2014. She took part in the pageant because her best friend was taking part, and did not want to do so alone. Bartza went on to become the 1st runner-up in the competition. She later returned to the Miss Munbach pageant in 2016, where she was 1st runner-up again. She returned for a final time in Miss Munbach 2018, and was crowned the winner. As Miss Munbach 2018, she was given the right to represent Munbach in the Miss Lungary 2018 pageant. Bartza arrived in Kolna for Miss Lungary 2018 on 4 December 2017. Many pageant analysts had considered her a favorite for the crown since her original crowning of Miss Munbach 2018. She went on to earn the highest score on the general knowledge exam, scoring a 19 out of 20, and earning a guaranteed spot in the Top 12 at Miss Lungary 2018. In the preliminary competition, she was also awarded the Best in Evening Gown award. Bartza went on to win the competition on 6 January 2018, becoming Miss Lungary 2018. She will represent Lungary in the Miss Intercontinental 2018 pageant. Personal life Bartza holds dual citizenship to Samara and Lungary, becoming a Lungarian citizen in 1997. She speaks fluent Samaran, Kashan, Lungarian, and English. Prior to winning Miss Lungary 2018, Bartza resided in an apartment in the Nordersaun neighborhood with two of her friends. After her reign as Miss Lungary, she plans on returning to school to receive her law degree. Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:Lungarian beauty pageant titleholders Category:Lungarian female models Category:Lungarian people of Samaran descent Category:Naturalized citizens of Lungary Category:Miss Intercontinental 2018 delegates Category:Miss Lungary winners Category:Munbach Cathedral School alumni Category:People from Munbach Category:University of Munbach alumni